


Heated Moment

by LadyHoundoom358



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Inu Yasha, Friends are Jerks, Knotting, M/M, Mate for Life, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top!Kouga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 02:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18983245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHoundoom358/pseuds/LadyHoundoom358
Summary: Koga wants something more than even he knows and Inu Yasha doesn't know that he's the one who has it.





	Heated Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I know some people are going to get mad at the way I spell 'Koga'. That's how it was spelled in the manga so that's how I spell it. This is also not technically an A/B/O fic. When I refer to Koga as an alpha it means that he is the alpha wolf of his pack.

Koga lay on his back on the grass, his eyes closed to the sun as its golden rays warmed his exposed skin. He wasn't sure where he was but he knew he'd left Ginta and Hakkaku at least half a day behind him and thought it only fair to wait a while for them. If only they could run as fast as he could, so much more could get done much more quickly. On the other hand, if they were always with him he wouldn't get to have this quiet, peaceful, solitude. He loved his pack and would do anything for them but sometimes it was nice to have time alone with his thoughts. He wondered if Inu Yasha ever felt like this. It is the nature of half demons to be rejected but, now that he had friends, did he still seek out that familiar solitude or bask in the warmth of his new group?

The wind changed causing the lush green foliage to tickle his flesh and a few strands of hair to fall into his eye. Koga reached to wipe them away but stopped when the faintest of scents reached his nose. It was enchanting. Deep and rich yet light and sweet with just a hint of a metallic tang. He breathed deeply, trying to identify what this smell could possibly be but nothing in his memory quite fit. The wolf demon stood quickly and faced the direction the wind was coming from. He needed to find the source of this confounding aroma. His first step led directly into the next and the next until he was sprinting as fast as he could toward his unknown destination. As he drew closer the smell continued to grow stronger and other, familiar, scents joined it as well. Suddenly he knew where he was going and couldn't believe he hadn't made the connection before and the knowledge made his legs pump that much faster.

Kagome lifted her head as she sensed two jewel shards coming toward them at an incredible pace. She looked in the direction she felt them and her suspicions were confirmed when she saw the tall, thin, tornado that followed Koga wherever he ran. It was closing in fast. She was fully prepared for the wolf demon to stop in front of her, grab her hand and shower her with compliments but today the wind whipped past her like a slap in the face. When she looked up she instead found Koga with Inu Yasha's hand to his face, the half demon blushing a deep red.

"Wha-what the Hell are you doing, Pervert Beast?"

"So beautiful." Inu Yasha's blush increased until he was practically glowing and he tried to pull his hand away. "Your scent is intoxicating."

"Uh, Koga," Miroku spoke gently. "You do realize that that's Inu Yasha's hand you're holding, right?"

Koga opened his eyes and stared at the flushed face of the half breed, desire in his blue eyes.

"So it is. Oh well," He threw one arm around the silverette's body and buried his face in his neck. "He could be Naraku for all I care as long as he has that smell."

"The fuck!? Get off me you freaky wolf!" The half demon struggled with all he had but Koga only tightened his hold.

The wolf slid his face up so he could growl huskily into the cute white ear of his prey.

"I'm going to make you mine."

"G-guys, help me. Eh?"

Inu Yasha turned just enough to see Kilala and Shippo flying away with the rest of their little band. Miroku was waving and calling back to him.

"We're heading on to the next town. Come find us when you've got everything straightened out here." The silverette was stunned until Koga spoke again and brought him back to reality.

"Look at that, we're all alone."

"No, Koga, I don't want this."

"Then why are you hard?"

The wolf demon slid one of his legs between the half demon's and pressed it against his bulging crotch. Inu Yasha whimpered at the assault of pleasure and his ears flattened to his head. Koga couldn't help himself, he nibbled at the soft appendage and listened to his desire let out another hot whine. The sounds falling from those perfect lips were almost as brilliant as the luscious scent that saturated the body of Koga's soon to be mate. He wanted more.

The hand that had held Inu Yasha's wrist released so it could slip between the folds of his kimono and stroke his smooth, firm chest. The tips of two of his fingers gripped one nipple and teased it until it pebbled into a stiff nub. The dog man was no longer struggling and simply trembled in his rival's grasp. Koga was pleased with this show of compliance and looked into the face he would soon claim only to be stopped by the sight he beheld. Inu Yasha's brow was furrowed, his eyes clenched tight shut, his teeth gripped his bottom lip with such strength that Koga was surprised the delicate skin had yet to split, but the worst was the glistening, unshed, tear sitting in the corner of the half breed's left eye. The wolf demon was suddenly horrified by his own actions and quickly disengaged, letting his rival fall to the ground in a quivering heap only to level him with a glare from golden eyes.

There was a long moment of silence. "Is it really so bad? Do you hate me that much?"

"I don't hate you Koga." The rage in his eyes slowly changed to fear and pain and self-loathing. "You don't want me, I'm no good to you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Half demons are hybrids, like mules, we can't breed. Even if I were a woman I'd be useless to you. The only reason you're even here is because I'm in heat."

Koga shot him a confused look. "I thought only females went into heat."

"For demons but all humans get horny after some amount of time and all demons give off sex pheromones when they're in that kind of state to attract a suitable mate."

"So combine those traits and you get a periodical heat cycle for any gender. I guess it got me because we're both canine variety demons."

"Yeah, like I said, you don't want me. It'll pass in about a day so just keep your distance."

'If only it were that simple.' Koga thought as Inu Yasha rose on still shaking legs and turned his back to the wolf.

Koga's heart throbbed painfully in his chest and he simply couldn't stand to see this man walk away. He reached out and grabbed his arm, feeling his body go tense at the contact.

"Inu Yasha, I'm sorry, please wait."

"What have you got to be sorry for? You were just reacting, I get it."

Koga turned him so they could talk face to face.

"I'm sorry for the way I reacted. I was so caught up in how simply divine you smell that I stopped thinking of you as anything but a bitch to claim. You're not useless and you definitely deserve better than that."

"There it is again, that smell. What is it you think I smell like?"

"There aren't words...Even if I tried to describe it the best I could come up with is...you. It's like I can fully detect your essence and it stuns me. It speaks to my basest instincts and yet evokes a response of pure emotion."

"Liar, you said yourself that all you wanted was a quick fuck with the one attached to my scent so it can't really smell like me. Well, screw you 'cause I'm not going to accept that as an excuse." He tried to pull away again but Koga held him tight. "Let go of me, I won't be your..."

"I can only do it once." Inu Yasha stopped and stared at him with confused eyes. "I can only take a mate once and then it's binding. Even if you were to die I wouldn't choose any other."

"You're crazy from the pheromones."

"That may be part of it but I'm no liar. What I said before was supposed to be flattery."

"Flattery?" The half demon finally wrenched himself away and took a step back.

"Wolf demons rely heavily on scent to identify each other and choose a mate. Saying that one's scent is so spectacular that it could wipe the mind is the highest compliment possible and yours is spectacular."

"Oh." The silverette blushed a bit and scratched his face. "Thanks."

"I mean it, Inu Yasha. I've never met a half demon like you. I've never met anyone like you and it would be an honor to take you as my mate, if you'll let me."

Inu Yasha didn't quite know how to respond. He and Koga had always been rivals, bordering on enemies and he always knew how to act his part. But now, with his hormones raging and his nose bombarded by the heady aroma of the proud alpha, who was also practically begging for acceptance? Every instinct he had was aching to strip and present himself right then and there and it was getting harder to resist them. He usually just waited for his heat to pass because he didn't want to feel the shame of masturbation but the possibility of release was ever so tempting. Still, Koga would never be able to back out of it. There was no way they could forget and go back to their normal lives. He didn't want to be Koga's regret like he had been so many others' in his life. There was no way the wolf was in his right mind when he said he was so willing to use his one shot at happiness.

"Y-you should find another wolf and strengthen your pack."

"Fuck that, I'm alpha and I decide what's best for my clan." He leaped forward, knocking them both to the ground and pinning the silverette beneath him. "A strong warrior like you would be well received."

"Koga...I..." The dark haired man placed a finger over his lips to silence him.

"Shh, just accept me, Inu Yasha, I won't stop until you do."

Tears of happiness welled in the dog demon's eyes with the knowledge that this strong, beautiful man was so willing, eager even, to give up something so important to him. Koga leaned down and sweetly licked the tears away.

"I accept you, Koga, you may have me."

Koga wasted no time in claiming the lips of his new found mate. Inu Yasha moaned quietly at the slight contact of the wolf's moist lips. The kiss itself was slow and gentle and the half breed quickly gave in to the comfort and safety it provided, closing his eyes and kissing back. The dark haired male didn't stop there though. He trailed his hands up Inu Yasha's arms to the front of his robes and deftly pulled them open to reveal his flat, pale chest. The half demon blushed slightly as those same hands began to explore the exposed skin to find and exploit the most sensitive spots. When one such patch of skin was found, right above the waistline of his pants, Inu Yasha broke the kiss so he could throw his head back in pleasure. Koga's mouth would not be deterred, however, and he began to descend over his lover's neck and chest, licking and sucking all the little places he had found moments ago. By the time he reached Inu Yasha's pants, the dog man was writhing in his hands.

Koga loved this sight. His mate's long, white hair splayed out on the lush grass and his Robe of the Fire Rat framing his lean, pale body. His muscles were dense and wiry but the wolf demon knew first hand how much power they held. The sensual and erotic sight of a disheveled Inu Yasha had the pure demon's loincloth rising against the force of his arousal. He pulled away and quickly stripped himself of his armor and robes until he was completely naked and itching to lay his claim over the gorgeous half demon. He finally broke when he saw his lover's golden eyes land on his swollen cock and lick his lips hungrily. He grabbed his mate's pants at the hips and pulled them off, Tetsuiga and all, to expose his long, red, weeping member. Something caught his attention.

"You don't have a knot? You're just designed to be a bottom aren't you?"

"Go f-fuck yourself." There was no malice in his comment, only cocky banter steeped in lust.

"I think I'd rather fuck you, after I help you release a little pressure."

The alpha draped his body over that of his submissive and kissed him fiercely. Inu Yasha gasped at the sudden intensity he felt as his mouth was invaded by his mate's tongue. The slick organ swept his orifice, mapping and tasting every inch and even coaxing his own tongue into battle until the two were forced to break apart, gasping and panting for much needed air. Koga made sure that their bodies were in constant contact as he slid himself up to the point where he was sitting on Inu Yasha's chest, throbbing dick hanging over his face.

"You want it don't you? Come and get it."

The half demon arched his head up to lick one of the veins protruding from the piece of hot, red meat and he felt it bob and twitch on his tongue. With one hand he gripped the base, just below Koga's inflated knot, and lowered it so he could slurp as much of it into his mouth as possible. Koga threw his head back and moaned at the assault of pleasure. He extended his tail to stroke and prod the dog man's dick. He knew that finesse would not be necessary to bring such a pent up man over the edge and he was right. Less than two minutes after the touches began, the half breed screamed and the wolf could feel his hot release splash over his back, coating him with that utterly lovely scent. It was time to return the favor.

He climbed off and flipped the silverette onto his hands and knees. He spread his cheeks with his hands and inhaled his fresh, virgin scent. Koga, in a powerful lust filled daze, still had the sense to wet two fingers in his mouth and push them slowly into his mate to loosen him up for the main event. It took a few minutes but he was finally able to scissor his fingers with relative ease and he felt he just couldn't stand the suspense any longer.

"I can't wait anymore." The alpha growled as he pressed his tip to Inu Yasha's puckered entrance.

"Me either, Koga, take me."

"Inu Yasha."

In the same moment he pushed in, his lover's name whispered on his lips, a shriek of pain filled the air. The half demon's body was durable and resisted tearing but his muscles had not been prepared for this level of sudden exertion. The wolf demon was thicker than his wrist and that was without the knot waiting just outside his hole. It was hot, pulsing deep, and he could feel every centimeter.

"That hurt you fucking bastard!" Inu Yasha yelled at the man behind him.

"I know, Baby, it was unavoidable. I swear I'll make it better."

Koga leaned forward and wrapped his arms around the half demon's chest to gently tweak his nipples. He noticed his ears twitch at the attention and he couldn't resist licking and nibbling the soft, white appendages. It took a few minutes but, eventually, Inu Yasha was able to relax enough for the alpha to be able to move. Koga slowly rocked his hips in and out, groaning at the heat and friction and Inu Yasha just whimpered and dug his claws into the soft earth under him. It still hurt for the silverette but, as his body adjusted, he found the roughness of the burn highly pleasurable. The whimpers turned into groans and then into all out moans when Koga's tip found his prostate and began to tease it.  
The wolf started to give faster, deeper thrusts that would be stopped abruptly as his knot ground into his mate's taut ring. He knew, however, that the half demon was craving to accept him by the way he was shoving his body back and trying to relax around the invading cock. On one particularly hard thrust he felt his over inflated flesh start to push past that barrier and leaned back to watch Inu Yasha's hole stretch inch by inch and swallow him completely. Feeling himself be squeezed by the molten tunnel of his lover as well as the outer muscles that snapped back into place around the sensitive skin behind his knot was mind blowing and the silverette's happy wiggling wasn't helping.

Inu Yasha had never felt this way. The stinging pain of taking his alpha's knot was completely drowned out by the wonderful fullness he was experiencing. His insides were raw and sensitive and he could feel every pulse and throb of the engorged meat within him. It was better than anything he could have ever imagined. He felt like something he had been missing all his life had just been slotted neatly into place. He continually wiggled his hips trying to get Koga to bump that bundle of nerves that felt so good and when he did the result was explosive. He shrieked in pleasure and his muscles began to contract as his orgasm took him.

"Koga, I'm cumming!"

"Me too." The wolf had lost all sense of control once his mate's passage had started convulsing.

All at once they tipped their heads back to howl the other's name as an earth shattering mutual orgasm wracked their souls. The ground was drenched in the half demon's release, made all the more powerful by the feeling of Koga's scorching seed painting his insides with thick white ropes. The hot liquid was trapped by the huge knot and all Inu Yasha could do was collapse and luxuriate in the feeling of being so full. Koga gently turned them onto their sides and hugged him to his chest but did not try to pull out.

"Koga, don't get me wrong 'cause this feels amazing but, can you at least pull the knot out? It's going to get uncomfortable."

"I can't, we are tied."

"Tied? What's that supposed to mean?"

"I can't pull out until my knot deflates, which takes about twenty minutes."

"Are you fucking serious?"

"Yes. If I tried to pull out before then it will hurt and could permanently damage you. I don't mind staying like this though, I get to hold you and breathe your beautiful scent."

Inu Yasha blushed slightly as he felt his mate's nose brush the back of his ear.

"Why did you do this, Koga? Even when I said I didn't want it you still came after me. I'm still no good to you."

"Would you please stop spewing bullshit? Love is about more than breeding."

"Love?"

"Yes, Dumbass, love. It's true that if you were a woman not being able to have pups would be problematic but you're not, we wouldn't have been able to procreate anyway."

"Th-then why?"

"I've been thinking about you a lot lately. If you're truly happy with that little group of yours or if you need something else, something more. It happens at random times and sometimes it's just a picture of your face that flashes into my mind or a dream of us together. I can't remember when I started to forget Kagome but..." The wolf demon squeezed his lover tighter. "You are my only love now."

Inu Yasha started to tremble as tears fell from his eyes. The last time he had felt this warm and safe was as a child, with his mother. Here, wrapped in his alpha's arms and covered in his strong, musky, spicy scent, he cried tears of joy and love.

"I love you too."

Koga smiled as he lay sprawled on the soft grass with the sun shining down and warming his skin, though it paled in comparison to his mate's body. This is what he had truly needed, not peace in solitude but bliss in love.

"So now what? Do we go our separate ways to find Naraku or stay together?"

"I don't know, Inu Yasha, but there will never be enough distance between us to keep us apart for long."

And so they remained until the sun went down and they were finally able to pull apart. Still, they were tied in more ways than could be described by any human language. They were connected forever by pure instinct and love.


End file.
